Conventionally, metadata has been used to describe data. The metadata, in some circumstances, can describe a format of the data, a type of the data, etc. However, techniques for defining metadata have generally exhibited various limitations. For example, the metadata itself has typically been incapable of being described by other metadata in a standard manner made available to third party developers of a platform maintaining the metadata. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques to the third-party developers enabling a metadata format to be predefined for creating metadata for data in accordance with the predefined format.